In Pursuit of Good Fortune
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: China doesn't know what to expect when Russia wants to give him a gift so he does the most logical thing he could think of: he makes a run for it. And Russia does the most fun thing he could think of: he chases after him. "Where are you going now, China? I need to give you your gift." Simple RoChu one-shot, SLASH!


**Ciao Hetalia folks and thanks for checking out my humble fic! I've loved RoChu ever since China vented to Panda about Russia only to have 'Panda' be Russia in disguise~**

**China: Something is telling me that creepy SOB is trying to sneak up behind my backside!**

**Russia: (removes Panda costume) How did you figure me out?**

**China: (freaking out) WHAT DID YOU DO TO PANDA?!**

**So romantic XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, then I would dedicate an entire episode to China and Russia X3**

**Rated T for some language and, of course, the other nations**

* * *

"Oh hello China~ You will be giving me a minute to chat, _da_?" The nation addressed flinched and looked to the overwhelmingly tall Russian that was gazing down at him with a friendly smile.

"U-uh Russia, what, uh, what do you need, aru?" Yao nervously asked as he shifted in his spot.

China does not trust Russia.

He trusts him about as far as he can throw him and that's not an easy feat considering the other nation's enormous, looming figure—the same figure that's constantly too close for comfort. Many a time Yao has found himself inching away from Ivan whenever he got too close, only for the muscular country to innocently smile and make up the distance, even closer than before.

Oh but that smile of his is far from innocent. China of all people knows that if Russia is smiling then he's most likely scheming something devious or he's just thinking of something truly horrific—the sweeter the smile, the more heinous it probably is.

Yao warily regarded that smile now as it was directed at him, seeming brighter than it usually is. "I could not help but be noticing that today is Chinese New Year, correct?"

"…Yes." He was right—in fact, after the world meeting, China planned to have an extravagant dinner with Japan, Taiwan, Korea, and his other family members, exchange gifts, and then attend a lion dance where fireworks were promised to go off later in the evening.

Wait, was it just him or did Ivan's smile just get bigger? Because if it did… "Good, then I am right!"

"Why…why do you want to know, aru?"

"Because then it would be awkward if I gave you your gift without a proper reason!"

China startled slightly. "G-gift?" What kind of gift could the possibly homicidal nation have for him?

"_Da_! I have a gift especially for you! It is in celebration of your country's new year!"

China noticed how Russia had subtly moved closer and instinctively took a step back. "W-why would you get me a gift, aru?"

"Because it is your new year and a new year signifies new beginnings for you, _da_?!"

"Yes, it does. It is also a time to welcome good fortune into your life." China was getting a bit more apprehensive, wondering where this conversation was going.

Okay, now he was _sure_ that Russia's smile got bigger. "That is wonderful because my gift will surely bring you good luck!" Then he began to reach into his coat…where China knew for a fact was where he always kept his pipe…

His golden-brown eyes widening at the revelation, China took a couple of more steps back and stuttered, "O-oh well that's…that's nice, aru, but I, um, n-need to, uh…talk to America soyou'llhavetogiveittomelater!" And with that, China sped off to try and find the Western nation who will hopefully provide the perfect excuse to stay away from Russia.

Not bothering to look back, China quickly located America at the far end of the room talking to England. Willing his frantically beating heart calm, Yao made his way over to them.

America was quick to spot him and threw him a grin. "Yo China! What's up, bro?!"

Britain looked to him and offered him a nod and a smile. "Ah yes, afternoon China and Happy New Year."

Feeling a bit safer with them, Yao smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, aru."

"Hey whoa dude, it's totally your new year!" America boisterously exclaimed with a smile. "The Asians in my country are going crazy about that stuff! Places like Hong Kong Plaza and Chinatown are going nuts and are throwing wicked parties! It's a blast!"

China narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance. "Yes, the new year is very important in my country and for those with Chinese roots! You Westerners do not properly appreciate the culture and only celebrate for the parties!"

"And what's wrong with that?! Nothing says 'happy freakin' new year' like a huge ass party!"

China bristled but before he could retort (by pulling out his wok), the three were joined by France. "What is this I hear about parties?"

England glared at him. "None of your damn business, frog!"

France grinned and tossed his hair to the side. "If you all are planning a party, then be sure to invite me because I am the life of any party~"

"Piss off! We're not talking about a party and even if we were, we sure as hell wouldn't invite you!"

"Well why would anyone invite you, _rosbif_? You are an undeniable bore and your taste in fashion and food are atrocious. After all, you are British~" Within seconds the two were fighting and attempting to strangle one another. The other nations briefly glanced over before going back to their regular conversations.

America burst out laughing and clapped China on the back. "HAHAHA! Dude, this is so hilarious! We should totally makes bets on who's coming out alive! My money's on Eyebrows!"

China threw him a condescending frown. "Aiyaa! You Americans have such cheap means of entertainment, aru."

America grinned at him and threw an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "Aw c'mon, China, live a little! Besides, I know you find this as hilarious as I do!"

"You will be taking your arm off now, _da_?" America and China turned around to see Russia standing behind them, looking at the American's arm around Yao with a deadly smile as a demonic purple aura surrounded him.

China stiffened while America, ever oblivious to the atmosphere, happily grinned. "Hey Russia! What's shaking my dog?!"

"Are you going to be removing your arm or shall I do it for you by ripping it off?"

"Aru!" China immediately pulled away from America and took a step back. "Don't…don't do that! I'll just, uh…be going!" Without waiting to see if either will respond, Yao quickly walked away and began heading out of the room into the hallway.

For a moment he thought he was in the clear until he heard a sweet voice behind him: "Where are you going now, China? I need to give you your gift~" With that in mind, Yao started walking faster, pretending to not have heard him.

He went through hallway after hallway, twisting through random corridors, not caring where he was going but eager to lose his pursuer. Nevertheless, he still heard those familiar footsteps following behind him so he quickened his pace. At one point, he sharply turned a corner and then hurriedly ducked into a random room.

China pressed his ear against the door and sighed in relief when he heard Russia walking past it, none-the-wiser to his location. At ease once more, Yao turned around realized that he was in the building's kitchenette, judging by the tables, marble counters, kitchen appliances, and convenient refrigerator within the room.

Not to mention the nations that were milling about having beers or a random assortment of food.

Yao spotted the Italy and German brothers, Spain, and Japan each doing some sort of task: Feliciano and Kiku seemed to be cooking something in a pot, Lovino was trying to eat a tomato but was distracted and growing increasingly infuriated by Antonio's constant poking of his cheek, Gilbert was laughing at the brunettes with a beer in one hand and his arm around air, and Ludwig was determinedly cleaning the counters.

China couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as he walked further into the room. Spain was the first to notice him and threw him a friendly grin. "¡_Hola_ _amigo_! ¿_Cómo estás_?"

Yao furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

Prussia chuckled. "That's like the simplest Spanish phrase ever! How the hell do you _not_ know that?! Besides, I thought Asians were smart!"

China made a small noise of offense. "That's such a stereotype, aru! You're just as bad as America with your idiocy!"

Prussia looked insulted as Spain and Romano laughed. At that point, Japan turned around and regarded him with a polite bow. "_Kon'nichiwa_, China. What brings you here?"

"N-no reason—I'm just trying to hide from Russia, that's all."

Japan's soulful brown eyes sparked in understanding. "I see…well perhaps while you hide, you would like to have some lunch? Italy and I are cooking pasta and rice balls. A bit of food might ease your worries."

"Kesesesese~ if this is Russia we're talking about then, you'll need more than just food to help you! You'll need a big ass bazooka and a machete!"

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating, Gil?" China was confused when he heard a soft, whispery voice somewhere next to Prussia, finding it somewhat familiar. "Russia isn't always that bad."

Prussia looked to the air next to him and grinned. "Are you kidding me, Birdie, the guy's a fucking psychopath! I lose four eyelashes and puke up blood whenever he's around me!"

China blinked when he suddenly noticed a blonde guy with glasses and violet-shaded orbs sitting next to Prussia. How long has he been there? The guy looked to Prussia incredulously and responded, "Okay I take that back…_now_ you're over exaggerating."

"But I'm awesome, right?!"

"…Sure why not."

As China was trying to figure out this guy's name (he was sure it started with a 'C'), Italy turned around and cheerfully announced, "The pasta is almost done! I just need some garlic for the sauce! Germany, can you get some?!" He happily waved a sauce-coated spoon, indicating to the cabinet and unknowingly dripping the sauce.

Germany automatically went over and scrubbed the counter clean. "_Verdammt_ Italy, stop making such a mess!" Nevertheless, he grabbed the garlic and handed it to the brunette nation who happily accepted it with a 've~'.

Prussia raised an eyebrow with amusement and remarked, "This isn't our kitchen, West, you don't need to clean!"

"_Sí_, let the janitors get it!"

"_Nein_, it is disrespectful to make such a mess in here and leave it for someone else to clean. It is our responsibility to clean up after ourselves and since you _dummkopfs _are lazy, I'll be the one to do it."

"I will assist you once we finish eating," Japan commented.

Spain's green eyes lit up with hope. "Is the food ready?"

"_Hai_," Japan turned to China. "Would you like me to serve you?"

Yao gave him a small, grateful smile. "No thank you, aru, I'm not that hungry."

"Why not, China, it smells delicious, _da_~" Everyone jumped, let out a scream, and whipped their heads to see Russia calmly sitting at the table with a smile.

"_CHIGI_! How the hell did you get in here?!"

Russia seemed oblivious to Romano and everyone else's shock. "I came in through the front door~"

"…How long have you _been_ in here?!"

"Not too long." Then Russia turned to China who flinched. "I did not realize that you were friends with these people, China. How nice, now they can see your gift too~"

Yao blanched but before he could respond, Prussia suddenly threw some flour onto the Russian's face. "I am so awesomely distracting you! Run Asian-guy!" Not needing to be told twice, China bolted out of the room, the last thing he heard was: "Damn it, East, I just cleaned that table!"

China tore through the hallways, trying to get away from his stalker who was keen on following him after having gotten past Prussia's 'distraction'. He didn't want to know what kind of gift Russia had in store for him and he didn't like how every time he looked behind him, Russia was calmly pursuing him.

Yao went into many different rooms of the conference building in order to give Ivan the slip but each and every time, the Russian somehow found him: when China stuck with the Nordics, all he managed to do was get freaked out by Sweden's intimidating, impassive face and somehow survive Denmark's incessant questions about his ethnicity; when he hung out with Austria and Hungary, Russia found him and all the help he got was Hungary eagerly taking pictures of the two until China made a run for it; he attempted to hide in a room with Turkey and Greece but their fighting alerted Russia to his location; at some point he ran into Korea and, out of desperation, begged for him to keep quiet but Korea ended up making a lot of noise by declaring ownership of his 'breasts'.

At his wit's end, China ended up hiding in a lone office at the far end of the building. Breathing heavily, he pressed his palms against the wooden door and hoped that by now Russia has taken the hint and has given up. It was a stretch but it was all he had.

Once he regained his breathing, China straightened up and turned around, only to gasp when he noticed that someone else was here yet relaxed once he realized that it was just his good friend Panda.

"Panda, what are you…never mind, I'm glad you're here! Perhaps you can help me! Russia has been stalking me more than usual and it's freaking me out!" He shuddered and gave Panda a hug to ease his anxiousness. "He has been following me around all day, chasing me, and he won't leave me alone! He keeps insisting on giving me a gift but I don't know what on earth that creepy SOB has in store for me! I fear that he might smash me in the face with his pipe or that he might drag me to his country and lock me up where I'll never see the light of day ever again-"

"As much fun as that sounds," 'Panda' took off his head to reveal Russia in disguise, "that is not what I have in mind for your gift~"

China let out a shriek of terror as he flinched away from the panda imposter and staggered to the other end of the room, trying to get as far away as possible. However, the only thing behind him was a windowless wall and the only exit was the entrance door…which Russia was currently blocking with his massive form.

China's stomach sank at the realization—he was trapped.

Panicked, he whipped out his wok and protectively held it out in front of him. Russia didn't seem to sense his alarm and merely stepped out of the panda costume with ease and a calm smile on his face. "I am so happy to have finally caught up with you—you seem quite popular with the other nations today! But I am glad we are alone now so I can give you your gift~"

"No, aru!" China backed up until his back was against the wall. "What-whatever it is I-I don't want it!"

"Of course you do, comrade! It is in celebration of your country!" Russia stalked closer and China backed up until he felt his back touched the wall. _Oh crap..._

As Russia reached into his long coat, a bright smile on his face, China raised his wok higher. _He's probably planning to bash me in the face with that stupid pipe of his and he's __**smiling**__?! How cruel, aru! Well I won't give him that chance!_

China was well-prepared to go down fighting when Russia pulled out something he wasn't prepared for: a lovely basket that appeared to be made of velvet and that had an assortment of goodies. Yao paused, confusion washing over his initial suspicion, as Russia fully brought it out and handed it to him. "Here you go~"

Despite that it looked harmless, China still wasn't taking any chances. "What's that?"

Russia's smile brightened at his reaction. "It's a gift basket, comrade! I made it especially for you in celebration of Chinese New Year! I did some research and found out what you and your citizens do to celebrate and what you pass out as gifts. Take a look, _da_~"

China regarded it apprehensively before tentatively reaching out and taking it. A quick peek inside revealed numerous prizes such as fruit (mainly oranges), cakes, biscuits, chocolates, candies, tiny origami cranes and stars, a beautiful, red fan made of silk, and a red envelope—everything that was customary as gifts on Chinese New Year. In fact, China made similar baskets for his family except a lot less intricately.

Stunned by the present, all China could do was look up at Russia and softly inquire, "Why would you make this for me, aru?"

"Because I wanted to~" Instead of elaborating, Russia indicated to the red envelope. "Aren't you going to open that?"

"Hm?" China looked at the red envelope with curiosity. On Chinese New Year, red envelopes were exchanged among mutual friends or families as a custom at social gatherings or special events. It symbolized good luck and was meant to ward off evil spirits and each envelope has money inside as well as an image on its front that wishes the recipient good luck, a long life, good health and prosperity. This one had a complex Chinese symbol that Yao quickly interpreted to be love.

Blushing at the thought, China chose to ignore that and put away his wok to open the envelope where he found six Chinese coins and a note. He pulled out the tiny slip of paper and read: "_Happy New Year, Yao-Yao! I hope this new year brings you good fortune and happy days to come~_"

He couldn't help but smile, the gesture making his golden eyes lighter as he looked up at Russia. "This is…actually quite thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Russia's smile widened in response to his. "You are welcome! I am glad you like it!"

"I, uh, do, actually…a lot." China blushed as that tumbled past his lips. "I appreciate you thinking of me and my culture and taking the time to research my customs. It means a great deal to me…especially since you went through all the trouble…" Then he recalled how he ran from Russia and flushed with embarrassment. "Uh Russia…Ivan…I apologize for avoiding you today, aru. I honestly thought…" _that you were trying to kill me_ "you know I'm not even sure what I thought—I wasn't even sure what to expect." He gave him an apologetic smile, feeling a bit silly for running.

"That is okay, I had fun chasing you~ After all, it's as the saying goes: a ship in harbor is safe but that's not why ships are built."

China raised an eyebrow, confused. "Um, alright then." He looked down at the basket again. "Thanks again for this. It's nice to see how considerate you are. I just wish I can properly express my gratitude with a gift of my own."

"Oh there's no need, comrade. It's enough seeing that you like it."

China blushed and his smile softened. "But there must be some way I can show how appreciative I am."

As he continued pondering over the thought, Russia came up with an idea of his own and he stepped closer. "I believe there is~"

Yao's questioning glance shifted to one of complete and utter shock when Ivan swooped down to lock their lips. His heart stopped then began beating rapidly like a drum picking up the pace. China's face turned as pink as a golden sunset and his stomach fluttered like daisy petals when plucked off by a love-struck child.

His first instinct was to get away and his hand twitched over the handle of his wok to smack the other nation but instead that hand gently went lax and he felt himself relaxing into the kiss, feeling a warm sensation glow within his stomach.

Yet just as abruptly as it started, the kiss ended when Russia pulled away, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed but he was otherwise completely composed. "That was a nice gift. We should exchange gifts more often~"

China was speechless as he unconsciously touched his lips. Russia didn't seem to mind his silence. "Well Happy New Year, Yao-Yao~ I will be expecting stories about your celebrations." And with that, the enigmatic nation turned around and left the room.

For a while China was unmoving, rooted to the spot with his basket in hand. Eventually he managed to gain some semblance of composure and felt himself becoming grounded from his previously light, dainty sense of awareness that's reminiscent of resting on clouds. He brushed his willowy fingers over his rosebud lips that felt suddenly bare and void without another specific pair to embrace them.

Smiling to himself, China leaned back against the wall and examined the basket more thoroughly. It's apparent that Russia put a lot of thought into this and each and every little goody seemed to be placed just right—the entire gift was treated as delicately and beautifully as porcelain dolls.

China never thought that Russia—intimidating, creepy, eerie, stalker Russia—could be so sweet and charming.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all…_

His attention was drawn to the disregarded panda suit and he chuckled. _Or maybe I shouldn't jinx it. _Then China pulled out the note again, rereading it: "_Happy New Year, Yao-Yao! I hope this new year brings you good fortune and happy days to come~_"

His smile radiated his giddiness and bliss as he put it back. _Well I'm not sure about the rest of the year, but I think I'm off to a good start._

The End

* * *

**This might be a little late for Chinese New Year but I hadn't planned on mentioning the holiday when I first thought of this—I merely wanted Russia to give China a present and China freaking out and making a run for it X3**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! Have a nice day! :D**

**P.S Any mistakes and OOC-ness is my bad. I researched the customs of Chinese New Year and talked to some credible sources so if it's wrong, let me know**


End file.
